A Different Kind of Perspective
by oochya
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Perspective of a Leviathan during the Battle of New York One-shot. T for a bit of gore and minor language. being REWRITTEN.


**This is my own idea of the Leviathans (metal sky beasts of the Avengers, part of the enemy), so bear with me if I mess up the facts. Just a is my first fan fiction, so please try to be gentle.**

Today was the day of the attack. What happened today would change life as we know it. If we win this, we get the control of the people. To us, we are the good guys. I mean, we should be thinking this as we destroy half the city, right? We've done this loads of times. Not me, I haven't lived long enough. I was born only a little while back - just until I was big enough to don the armor. So painful! They practically stabbed it into me! That's way too tight!

That is what life has come to. I am nothing but a airborne troop carrier! What do they take me for? A pack mule? Granted, Mother would be proud, but I am worth so much more! I could be so much more. She shouldn't be proud. Because I have so much more potential. Maybe if we had equal rights. Leviathans and Chitauri alike fighting side by side. Of course, the Chitauri didn't see us so equal.

**(Never heard of us Leviathans or those mean Chitari? Well, just think of us as the baddies of the movie, The Avengers. If you're reading this, you probably know what I'm talking about.)**

Others, though, think us as a crude race, fit for nothing but extinction. Why must they feel this way? I have feelings. They have feelings. Someday, they'll see. Someday, they'll look out of the land laid before them and realize- my kind helped them more then they realized. We are more than some beast to be ridden by two-legged monsters.

I woke with a start as the ship shuddered to a stop. Spaceships aren't supposed to shudder, especially a mothership, no less. It was then that I realized that, it is just the bay door finally opening. Finally, It is time. I look out upon the great expanse of space, a billowing blanket of darkness. Overjoyed, I leap into its cool furls. This is where the leviathans belong - swimming among the stars and spanning across the galaxy. What feels like hours pass by in a matter of minutes, gliding along.

My long, elegant body made of metal and flesh, gleamed in the darkness. Not far behind me is another of my kind, gliding to me on his huge fins, his metal pelt hinting at his years of experience and strength.

"What do you think you are doing?!" screeches Bundi, my dearest friend. I glance back to see him swimming frantically to catch up to me. I am the fastest of my pod, so it's unlikely he'd ever catch up; I slow down. "Forgetting something?" he gestures over with a flick of his tail to the loading dock. An army of mindless Chitaru cluster at the docks, about as 'eager' a mindless drone could get to board me.

I groan, relinquishing the last of my freedom to my Master and turn to face my thousands of riders.

* * *

Having packed my small army, I set out, this time in formation, nearing what looks like a growing small star.

"_Ready_!" A Chitari calls from his mo-ped like vehicle. If there are enough of those vehicles for a thousand, surely there would be enough for a couple more thousands? I growl in indignation at the Chitari digging into my hide, clinging to me like fleas. _They do look a little like fleas_, I chuckle to myself. I try not to shudder at their grimy hands, lest they float off and away into the dark.

"_Set!_" The small star like thing suddenly burst open, like a tear of the universe itself. A whole new world span out before me in the middle of space. Taking one last breath, I prepared to battle for the first time.

"_Go!_" With a swish of my tail, I dive into the world of...squares? The elders always spoke of worlds with great spire buildings and small villages, but it never would've prepared me for what I see. As far as the eye can see, great square buildings scrapes the sky, varying in height and shape. I lavished in the sights for a moment, before remembering why I am here; the attack of New York City.

I roar a great battle cry, preparing to fight hundreds of fighter planes. But nothing happens. Instead, all I see are the inhabitants, screaming in fear and running, scared. I half-smile to myself, happy to inspire such an emotion; so pitiful. Descending upon the city, I fly close to the ground to allow my little Chitari army to jump off of me.

Why do all of these two-legs not carry weapons like the Chitari? Are they all fools? Crash! I forgot about the armor. A side fin tears a building in half, making an especially shiny red two-leg become painstakingly obvious. Crap. How did I not realize he was there? I pick up speed, determined to lose the creature. It didn't take long before it was I know longer sense his presence.

"Nveryll!" cried Bundi joyfully, gracefully swerving between two giant block spires. I growl in greeting and we fly wingtip-to-wingtip. "The city ain't what you were expecting, was it?"

"I love this air!" I cry, "so much better than that space station!"

"Whatever happened to 'But space is so much cooler' and 'but the atmosphere is going to be so stuffy'?" Bundi mocks. I growl playfully, ready to ram into him when I sense movement up ahead. I immediately slow and take a turn at a short stout building when the shiny man from before came into the edge of my vision. I curl around the building more closely so he doesn't see me but I quickly realize it's already too late. Bundi has been spotted. Bundi roars at the figure and in return the shiny man lavishes him with a thousand sparkles. Bundi is blinded temporarily and crashes through a nearby building.

"Hey, you okay?", I ask unconcerned, knowing fully well of the armor coating him. "I'm going to get that-" Bundi goes off into a string of choice words and turns in pursuit of his new found enemy. What strange, bright stuff was that, anyway, to put Bundi in such a rage? Were those sparkles what the Chitari called 'missiles'? I chuckle to myself for my ignorance and follow suit, although a little sneakier.

Bundi looks absolutely furious! He storms after the man, gaping his mouth wide to show his fearsome teeth. I chuckle, remembering him doing the same to me when we were just hatchlings. Several more building crash before he is at the man's heel. I shiver with anticipation and move silently around a nearby building. Bundi's side fin tears a building in half, alerting the thousands of two-legs, Chitari and pink creatures alike. He wobbles, off-balance from the building, coming rather close to the ground.

_Bundi! Be careful! Remember last time you went over your head?_ I warn him telepathically, Bundi howled, "I know!" before flying headlong through a line of trees and cars, denting Bundi's beautiful armor. _Hey! _I call playfully, Bundi picking himself up and dragging his tail, swerving just above the road.

"Humans! I call it!" Bundi roars triumphantly. He is going to be the first to eat human flesh. Earlier that, day, we had challenged each other to be the first to try human meat. I sigh and watch as he nears the center where a brightly clad group stood. I won't be winning this challenge. Suddenly, something happens. One of the humans suddenly grow ten times his size, green and beautiful. How lucky of Bundi to come across such a snack. The great green beast punches Bundi square in the face. I gasp, but dare not show my face. Bundi is the strongest of us two, so he will be able to handle it, right? That is, until he does a face plant into the road, desquamating his armor. He does a backflip, his armor tearing away at his flesh. The shiny man shoots another missile at Bundi, this time in his exposed tail, making him gasp in pain, only loud enough for me to hear._ Live._ All I can do is watch as the missile explodes from within my dear Bundi, ripping him limb-from-limb.

"No!" the Chitari and I wail in unison. No, no. Bundi, my fellow hatchling. My best friend, killed by humans.

Down below, I spot the enthusiastic two-legs, practically _cheering. _I spin around, wailing my misery, trying to get away from this new feeling inside me. Bundi. Why did you have to die so easily? Why couldn't you have flown away from that beast instead of challenging it? Why was Master so cruel?

The Master, as we called him, summoned more of us from deep space. They too are going to die, aren't they? I growl in indignation, but feel him already seeping into me. I close my eyes, knowing full well what happens next. When I open my eyes again, I will feel a thousand more lives reverberating inside of me. I will be one with the Chitari and with Master. I should attack...but must I? No. I won't allow more to die. Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly move away from where I hear him calling. I know I can't save everyone; I can already feel some of their lives burning out like candles on a windy day, but I have to try.

Crash! I smack right into a building. Well, more like I flew _through_ a building. It crumbled beneath me, smoke billowing up to meet me. Through the smoke, I crash into a small flying thing and one of the Chitari. My heart pangs as another light goes out. Could that flying thing be the metal man? No, a sharp pain goes along my flank. There he is. The man that killed Bundi. The iron man flies past me, almost like he's taunting me with my friend's death. I scream for blood and brush up against some smaller buildings to do likewise.

He turns around and waits for my gaping maw. I scream out to him, "WWWHHHYYY?!" and he treads air as if waiting for his punishment. _Why am I going to eat him? Am I that beastly? _I search for answers but my mind draws a blank as he is already inside of me.

A horrible, strangely numb pain erupts from my throat. I suddenly realize...he is killing me, only this time from the inside out. Human beings really are a cruel race. "Why?" I ask myself, opening my eyes for the last time. More holes. I try not to watch as my tail is separated from my body. A sense of peace overtakes me, taking me back to the days Bundi and I played together in the hatchery. My first days of training, learning what the words "life" and "death" were for the first time. Bundi and I gaining our wings, cold metal plates enveloping me with protection, but also leaving me as nothing but a weapon. I wish I could have gotten to know this planet, learn of its life and breath its air. But alas, this is what life is. The wind flows past me and with a THUD, I meet Earth for the first time.


End file.
